Run, Joey, Run
by Jommie Obsessed Zammie Lover
Summary: "Run, Joey, Run" Songfic... This one was just begging me for a Joe/Cam pairing story... T for pregnancy and death... And drinking... ONE-SHOT (duh)


**So, I had this idea lying around for a while... I decided to write up the story for it today... So, here's your debriefing:  
Matt isn't dead, no spies, Joe/Cam pairing, no mention of Rachel (but I have no idea what happened to her, she just didn't need to appear in this story).  
Since apparently it's against the rules to put song lyrics in a story, I'll have to ask you to open a new tab with the lyrics to "Run, Joey, Run" by David Gueddes, or else this story will make no sense whatsoever (unless you know the song and lyrics by heart like me)... Enjoy the story!**

* * *

Cammie rushed up to the bathroom sink, to see the result of the pregnancy test once more. It was marked with a small plus sign, just like every single time she went to check on it. Maybe because she hoped it was a mistake, or maybe because she thought it would somehow change, but either way, she was still staring at the damned little stick with a + on it. She had no idea what to do, so she sat down and cried. Joe, being the father, already knew. Not to mention he is Joe Solomon, for crying out loud (if you'll forgive the pun). Matthew Morgan, being the overprotective father he is, rushed up the stairs to see his little girl bawling her eyes out. Somehow, he knew exactly what she was crying about.

Cammie pleaded with him, for him to see reason and calm down. But Matthew only rushed out the door, madder than anyone had ever been, walking towards his gun shed calmly. Cammie knew what her father was about to do, so she figured she should call Joe and warn him.

The memories of that night still plagued at the back of Joe Solomon's mind. His girlfriend took a bullet for him, shot by her own father, and died for him. It had been three years, this very day, and he was in a bar, drinking away his sorrow.

Cammie told him to beware. She told him to stay away. She had warned him about how mad her father was. But he hadn't listened to her, and now, he had to pay the price for it.

He should have listened to Cammie when she told him to run. He feels guilty every single moment, every heart beat, because it was his fault she died, not his beautiful girlfriend's, and not Matt's either. Or at least, that's how it seemed in his mind.

Every time Matt heard his daughter beg and plead with him, he only got madder. _How dare she try to defend that bastard?_, he thought. Sure, the so-called 'bastard' was his best friend, but he got his little angel pregnant, and he crossed a line doing so.

As Cammie saw Joe open the door to his car, she ran to him, crying. He held her, while reassuring her that he would be okay. Little did both of them know, Cammie would end up dead and he would end up broken.

Matthew tried to sneak up on his best friend, to no avail. He shot his gun, hoping to catch him, but that was before he had seen his daughter step in front of Joe.

A pang of guilt hit Matt and Joe. Matt just murdered his pregnant daughter, and Joe just lost his girlfriend to her father's bullet that was meant for him. When he had heard of the baby, he had searched for the engagement ring he had bought for Cammie, because he planned on proposing to her on her 20th birthday, which was coming up in two weeks. Now he would never get the chance to marry his now extremely pale, yet deathly beautiful girlfriend, much less would he be able to see his adorable baby who's gender was still unknown. All because of a little hissy fit.

Those were her parting words. Joe smiled sadly as he noticed how sure she sounded of their relationship, even if he was sure she didn't know he planned on proposing soon.

So, for once, even though it was too late, he decided to listen to her. He did the last thing he asked her to do. He ran. He hid. Anything to keep his mind off of her, even if it was impossible. He loved her. He still does. But now, he can never have her, all because of one stupid mistake.

* * *

**Yeah, yeah... I know, it sucks and it's tragic... What can I do, I wanted to write this one because, come on, the lyrics are begging me for a Jommie fic... So, I hope y'all liked it, even if I thought it wasn't good, it is as good as it gets! Over and out, ladies!**

**~Jommie Obsessed Zammie Lover**

**PS: Read my other stories, if you haven't!**


End file.
